


friends

by miacantwrite



Series: gay little objects doing gay little object things [1]
Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic, Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, OBSESSED with aro balloon, nobody is gonna read this i just had to get this out, prime ace/aro solidarity, suitloon is there??? its very ambiguous but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miacantwrite/pseuds/miacantwrite
Summary: "so, i've been thinking about this a lot lately and... i just don't think a relationship sounds that appealing."(a small and messy comfort fic about balloon coming out as aro to suitcase.)
Relationships: Balloon & Suitcase (Inanimate Insanity)
Series: gay little objects doing gay little object things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988431
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	friends

**Author's Note:**

> this is so embarrassing im sorry dshhdfdfggf
> 
> theyre humans in this fic and suitcase has prosthetic arms lol

"theres something i need to tell you."

they're sitting on the edge of the cliff they often visit, looking out at the trees littered across the multicolored hills. it isn't uncommon for them to come here together, but today is different. there's something balloon needs to get off his chest.

suitcase tilts her head curiously. "what is it?" orangey-pink sunlight illuminates her face, framing her small figure with a golden glow. she's pretty, and he feels like he should be acknowledging that more, but...

he looks down at his lap, nervousness pooling in the pit of his stomach. "you know, you're a really really great friend, but," he swallows and fiddles with his hands. "i'm not sure i want you to be anything more than that, y'know?"

suitcase listens quietly. if she's judging him at all, it doesn't show in her face. she merely focuses on his words intently. balloon laughs a little in an attempt to dissolve the tension.

"so, i've been thinking about this a lot lately and... i just don't think a relationship sounds that appealing." he takes a deep breath and continues. "i'm sorry if this changes anything or if it makes you upset, i just figured it'd be kind of mean to hide it from you."

there's a small moment of silence, and he worries he might not be accepted, but then suitcase wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

"i'm glad you told me." she says, smiling into his shoulder. "and i'm glad we can still be friends."

they stay there together for a while longer, watching the sun set over the hills.

**Author's Note:**

> BYE I PROMISE MY WRITING ISNT NORMALLY THIS GODAWFUL  
> NEwayz i am hyperfixating on ii again so expect more oneshots


End file.
